The Debt
"The Debt" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis After Mr. Robinson supposedly saves Gumball's life, the latter is determined to repay his debt. Plot The episode starts with Gumball, Darwin, and Anais hanging out on the street in front of their house. Gumball is waiting for Mr. Robinson's senior talent show performance, which, as Anais points out, does not start for another ten hours and has explicitly banned him from attending. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson pull into their parking spot. Darwin and Anais move out of the way, but Gumball is frozen by panic on the spot. Despite Darwin's telling him to just step aside, Gumball truly believes he is done for. Mr. Robinson simply stops, and Gumball, believing this to be an act of great kindness, jumps onto Mr. Robinson's windshield and starts thanking him, much to Mr. Robinson's annoyance. Mrs. Robinson eventually throws Gumball off by flinging up the hood, launching him into space, where he makes a deep promise to repay Mr. Robinson for supposedly "saving his life." Gumball then decides to follow Mr. Robinson around in hopes of finding a way to save his life, much to Mr. Robinson's dismay, ultimately ending up at a convenience store. While Mr. Robinson reviews a brand of mouthwash, Gumball notices a wet floor sign. Thinking it is dangerous, he moves it out of the way, only to see Mr. Robinson slip over the puddle it was warning about. The fall knocks Mr. Robinson out, prompting Gumball to attempt CPR. Before he can try, though, Pantsbully performs it instead. Mr. Robinson awakes just in time to see his huge mouth make contact with his. Annoyed and grossed out, he walks outside to a vending machine near the store. He buys and drinks a something hot, hoping it would soothe his vocal chords. He tests out a few notes, clearing his throat to try to get the right pitch, but Gumball interprets it as choking and runs in to perform the Heimlich maneuver. This causes Mr. Robinson to cough up his heart and collapse to the ground. He struggles over to where his heart landed, and scoops it back into his body using his tongue, scolding Gumball and storming off immediately after. Mr. Robinson arrives at a tanning salon and steps into a tanning bed to enhance his appearance. Gumball then arrives and mistakes the tanning bed for a casket, woefully mourning his death. He refuses to give up, though - he grabs a defibrillator and attempts to revive Mr. Robinson with a zap, but since Mr. Robinson was still alive, all it does is electrocute him. Regardless, Gumball continues zapping him for the sake of safety. Mr. Robinson returns home to find Gumball waiting at his front door to greet him. Gumball informs him that he booby-trapped his front door. He demonstrates this by ringing the doorbell, causing Mr. Robinson to get slugged in the chest by a bowling ball. Mr. Robinson, frustrated with the day's events, starts crying and begging Gumball to leave him alone. This finally reaches Gumball, who realizes he failed and decides to give up, breaking his promise to the universe. Anais and Darwin witness Gumball's angst, and decide to help him out. They throw over a note informing him that Mr. Robinson will be assassinated at the talent show. Gumball, seeing this as an opportunity to redeem himself, tries to warn Mr. Robinson, but his warnings get ignored. Refusing to accept defeat, Gumball follows posthaste. At the talent show, there are only two entries and three people in the crowd. Following a brief tap dancing routine from the Senior Citizens, Mr. Robinson gleefully performs "I Wanna Be Free." Throughout his performance, Darwin and Anais start attempting to hurt him with various props and effects. Gumball, however, fails to notice. Finally, as Mr. Robinson sings his last note, it causes an overhead light to fall down. Gumball taking notice, pushes Mr. Robinson aside right as the light falls to the ground. Mr. Robinson, acknowledging the fact that Gumball just saved his life, looks thankful for a moment, but nevertheless scolds Gumball for cutting his performance short. Despite the abrupt ending to his performance, the two audience members (Mrs. Robinson left, disgusted by her husband's half-nudity) start applauding like crazy. Mr. Robinson bows repeatedly, ignoring the fact that the lift that was carrying Anais and Darwin was about to crush him. He eventually does get crushed, and Anais and Darwin run off without helping him. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Mr. Robinson (debut) Supporting Characters *Darwin *Anais *Mrs. Robinson (debut) Minor Characters *The Moon (debut) *Saturn (debut) *Rocky (debut) *Pantsbully *Marvin *Blue Elephant (debut) *Gary *Yellow Old Man (debut) *Louie (debut) *Donald (debut) *Nicole (mentioned) Trivia *In the newspaper, Gendi's name appears; he is one of the show's storyboarders. *This episode marks the first time Mr. Robinson has a major role. *When Gumball uses the defibrillator, he yells "Clear!", but remains in contact with Mr. Robinson. *This is the first episode of the series to have a song. Cultural References *While Gumball is doing his slow motion "No!", the background music is playing a part of a famous song by The Beatles called "A Day in the Life". *Mr. Robinson's song "I Wanna Be Free" has almost the same instrumental as Bonnie Tyler's song "Holding Out For A Hero." **The beginning of the song is similar to the beginning of the rendition sung in Shrek 2. *The emblem on the steering wheel of Mr. Robinson's car is similar to that of a Cadillac. *The last part of the music for the title card sounds similar to the music that plays on the Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 continue screen. *When Darwin and Anais walk off the stage platform, a tune similar to the Alka-Seltzer jingle plays. Goofs/Errors *Although Gumball is the only one who thought he would be run over, for an unknown reason Anais is crying. *The word assassinated is misspelled as "assasinated" on the note Anais throws to Gumball. It might be that Darwin made it, and he forgot to check it. *The stage light that almost kills Mr. Robinson disappears shortly after he is pushed out of the way. Other titles Čeština (Czech): Dluh (The Debt) Español (Spanish): La Deuda (The Debt) Français (French): La dette (The Debt) Italiano (Italian): Il debito (The Debt) Magyar (Hungarian): Hálának hálájával (With gratitude's gratitude) Polski (Polish): Dług (The Debt) Português (Portuguese): A Dìvida (The Debt) Українська (Ukrainian): За позику віддяка (For the debt thanks) Tiếng Việt (Vietnamese): Món Nợ (The Debt) fr:La dette it:Il debito es:La Deuda pt-br:A Dìvida Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes